


This Way

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She feels this way about him.





	This Way

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**This Way**

**by: Kansas Miller**

**Character(s):** Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Donna/Unknown  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** She feels this way about him.  
**Author's Note:** Another small piece by me. I’m enjoying the short-but-sweet method of writing – fits my mood *and* my time schedule! 

She thinks she’ll never stop feeling this way. This way. It’s such an abstract term, but it’s how she defines her long days, even longer nights. Every time she looks at him, every time he passes, every time their eyes meet…This way. 

Every time she knows she cannot have him and never will, she feels this way. This feeling that never goes away. It’s a state of mind, it’s her state of being. She will feel this way about him for as long as they live, and she will always hope that someday things will change. Sometimes she even believes that he feels the same about her. This way. 


End file.
